Bolehkah?  Hey! Hinata!
by yarai yarai chan
Summary: Warning : AU, Based on true author's story  Bolehkah?  Bolehkah? Aku bermimpi mendengar dia, Uzumaki Naruto memanggil namaku dengan suara indahnya? Hanya memanggil namaku saja.   "Hey! Hinata!"


…**..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : K**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, Based on true author's story**

…**..**

**Bolehkah? ; Hey! Hinata!**

_By : YaraiYarai-chan_

…

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Aku mengerti pasti apa arti kata itu. Nilai pelajaran bahasa Indonesia ku cukup bagus untuk membuatku mengerti apa arti kata itu. Tapi yang tidak ku mengerti adalah rasa sakit hati dan bodoh yang kurasakan ini. Apa didalam arti kata itu ada penggalan rasa yang seperti ini? Apa setiap orang yang mengalami penyesalan selalu merasakan hal yang sama?

Aku mungkin tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya, bagaimana jatuh cinta itu. Tapi beginikah rasanya kecewa disaat tahu kau terlambat? Saat kau tahu itu adalah masa lalu? Saat kau tahu kenapa baru sekarang terasa? Disaat dia sudah jauh dan 'mungkin' tidak pernah mengingatmu lagi? Karena memang, dari awal aku dan dia hanya kenal sekilas saja. Tak pernah mengobrol secara langsung –karena memang aku yang menghindar- kecuali lewat pesan singkat, tak pernah belajar dalam satu kelas yang sama dan tak pernah terdengar olehku dengan jelas kata 'hay!' dari mulutnya.

Senang rasanya. Sangat senang malah. Saat pertama aku menemukan namanya dalam situs jejaring social – yang sebelumnya aku pernah mencari dan tak ku temukan.

Tapi sedih rasanya. Sakit. Saat aku tahu jarak kita sudah terpisah jauh. 2 tahun sudah. Waktu yang cukup untuk membuatnya melupakanku –kurasa- tapi bukan waktu yang cukup untukku melupakannya.

Karena apa? Karena sekali lagi aku merasa senang disaat dia menerima tawaran bertemanku di situs itu.

Tapi, aku kembali merasakan rasa itu. Sedih. Sakit. Disaat aku kembali tersadar, dia sudah mempunyai seseorang sekarang.

Melihat itu, aku sedikit bersyukur dulu pernah mengacuhkannya. Setidaknya orang itu lebih pantas untuknya.

Dulu aku menolak untuk menatapnya saat berpapasan. Karena apa? Karena aku merasa tidak pantas untuknya. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berteman dengannya, aku segan. Aku hanya gadis bertampang biasa, tidak sebanding dengannya. Aku bukan dari keluarga bercukupan sepertinya. Dan kukira, aku lebih bodoh darinya.

Ya, itu alasanku.

Tapi aku jadi berfikir sekarang. Kenapa aku dulu sudah berfikiran jauh seperti itu? Apa karena tanpa sadar aku juga sudah tertarik olehnya dan aku tak merasakannya? Apa itu tindakan dibawah alam sadarku?

Dan sekarang. Aku merasa sedih dan sakit, kecewa betapa aku menyianyiakan kesempatan itu.

Patah hati disaat kau tak sadar telah jatuh cinta, eh?

Itu seperti kalimat pamungkas yang benar-benar dapat menohokku. Setidaknya, kalau saja saat itu aku tidak mengacuhkannya, bisa berteman dekat saja pasti membuatku senang saat ini.

Sekali lagi, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, kan?

Lalu apa sekarang? Mau menangis?

Bukan diriku sekali.

Menatap nanar layar HP yang menampilkan foto profilnya itu?

Aku bahkan tak sanggup melihatnya lama-lama.

Lalu yang bisa aku lakukan?

Yah, hanya bisa menuliskannya dengan cara seperti ini saja. Benar-benar hanya seperti ini saja. Karena apa yang bisa kulakukan selain ini? Tidak ada. Karena sekali lagi.

Mengingat dan membuka mata pada kenyataan, dia sudah jauh. Kutegaskan dalam hatiku sendiri. DIA SUDAH JAUH. Kutegaskan dalam hatiku sendiri. INI BENAR-BENAR TAK PANTAS LAGI UNTUK DIINGAT. Karena apa? KARENA AKU BERTARUH, BAHKAN DIA PASTI LUPA DULU PERNAH MENCOBA MENDEKATIKU. Dan ku tegaskan dalam hatiku sekali lagi. AKU TIDAK SEPADAN DENGANNYA, DENGAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA.

Didalam sisi lain hatiku, aku merasa sangat malu sekali. Malu karena baru mengetahui perasaanku sendiri setelah 2 tahun lamanya. Malu, karena baru menyadarinya disaat semua benar-benar dirasa tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Patah hati sebelum kau merasakan jatuh cinta, eh?

Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sambil tertawa.

Lucu sekali.

Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali aku mengacuhkan seseorang yang tiba-tiba sok akrab, tiba-tiba mengajak berkenalan tanpa segan menutup rasa ketertarikannya. Karena jujur, aku kurang nyaman dengan sikap orang-orang seperti itu. Aku cenderung seorang gadis yang menyukai sebuah proses. Jadilah temanku terlebih dahulu, buat aku nyaman berteman denganmu baru kau tunjukkan rasa ketertarikanmu.

Seperti yang kubilang. Sudah banyak yang kuacuhkan seperti itu. Dan banyak juga dari orang-orang itu yang mendapatkan orang lain dalam hidupnya. Dan aku, tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

Tidak rela, jika terhadapnya.

Sekali lagi, patah hati sebelum kau merasakan cinta?

Aku benar-benar mengakak.

Tapi bolehkah aku berharap dan bermimpi? Bukankah Dandelion akan mampu membawa terbang doa kita menjadikannya harapan yang berjalan? Dan bukankah dengan bermimpi, Tuhan akan menjaga mimpi-mimpi itu? Jadi, bolehkan aku bermimpi dan berharap sekarang?

Bolehkan aku berharap pada takdir?

Bolehkah aku berharap pada keajaiban?

Bolehkah…..aku berharap dia mengingatku kembali?

Atau bolehkan aku berharap…..dia tahu ini aku. Gadis yang dulu pernah diajaknya untuk kenal dekat.

Bolehkan aku….berharap segalanya yang terbaik untukku. Karena rasa ini….benar-benar menyakitkan. Tidak enak.

Berharap, sekali lagi dia mau mengucapkan 'hay' padaku.

Dan bermimpi, bahwa hal ini tidak terjadi.

Aku tahu itu secara tidak langsung membohongi diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku ingin mengecap rasa manisnya.

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah? Aku bermimpi mendengar dia, Uzumaki Naruto memanggil namaku dengan suara indahnya? Hanya memanggil namaku saja.

"**Hey! Hinata!"**

***END***

**Wadaw, wadaww….**

**Daku curhat, ne? Astagaaa…. Entah keberanian dari mana sampe' Yarai berani updet fic ini. Sebenernya, fic ini udah pernah Yarai updet-in di fictionpress. Tapi tidak apalah, Yarai updet lagi disini. **

**Tidak apakan?**

**Bolehkan?**

**Kalo kgak boleh, Yarai bakal bumi hanguskan*?* fic ini.**

**Hik, hik, hik…T!T **

**Review ?**


End file.
